Rose
Rose *'Number': 42672, previously 2672 *'Class': LMS Stanier 2 Cylinder 2-6-4T *'Designer': William Stanier *'Build date': 1943 *'Configuration': 2-6-4T *'Scrapped': 1963 Rose was a Stanier 2 cylinder 2-6-4 tank engine, who was once the partner of Brian. Bio Rose was built at Derby works February 13th, 1943, as the final Stanier two cylindered 2-6-4 tank. She was allocated to Stoke, where she worked outer suburban services. During this time, she had limited success with relationships due to her childish behavior. By the 1950's, and now in the employ of British Railways, Rose had matured significantly, and was informed she would be moving south, to Weymouth, to assist another 2-6-4 tank engine named Brian with banking duties on the formidable Upwey incline between Weymouth and Dorchester. At first, the two engines didn't get on, due to Brian's maturity and Rose's lack of it. However, as time went on, Rose and Brian began a successful relationship. Brian relaxed more, and Rose grew up and started to act less childishly. Over the years, the two became inseparable, spending almost all their time together. In 1958, Brian shattered his right-hand cylinder and was withdrawn by British Railways. Rose was devastated, and tried to convince shed staff to repair him, but to no avail. One day, Mr. Dark visited the sheds, as he was on the lookout for another engine to assist him on the Dark Railway. Rose convinced him to save Brian, as she could always find work elsewhere, and British Railways had given up on Brian. Mr Dark did offer to purchase Rose, too, but British Railways would not allow it, due to her being the only banking engine at Weymouth at the time. Rose had given a tearful farewell to Brian and wished him luck. She never fully recovered from her depression of losing Brian, and tried, unsuccessfully, to join him on the Dark Railway. Unfortunately, British Railways withdrew her on June 18th, 1962 and sent her straight to Cashmore's Great Bridge Scrapyard, where she was broken up on January 4th, 1963 at the age of 19, apparently accepting her death, believing that she would be joined by Brian one day. Mr. Dark had attempted to save her, but failed to reach the scrapyard in time. Persona Rose was a fun, outgoing and sometimes childish engine, who enjoyed the company of others. Once she met Brian, she became less childish and more relaxed and held a great affection for Brian whilst they were together at Weymouth. Once Brian was purchased for preservation, Rose became depressive and moody, and remained so until she was dismantled in 1963. Livery Rose was originally painted in LMS unlined black. In 1951, she was repainted into British Railways lined black, with early crest. In 1957, she was given the late crest. Basis Rose was based on a London, Midland and Scottish Railway Stanier 2 Cylindered 2-6-4 Tank, known as a "Stanier 4P Tank". Appearances The Dark Railway Series * Series 4 - Pogo Rides Again (mentioned) * Series 8 - Autumn (mentioned) Trivia * Rose never appeared in TDRS, and will not, due to having been scrapped in 1963, but was an important part of Brian's life, being his girlfriend for several years, thus deserves a mention. * When Rose was first mentioned, she was identified as a Fairburn 2-6-4 tank, however, it has been confirmed that she was indeed a Stanier 2-6-4 tank engine of the 2 cylindered variety. Category:Steam locomotives Category:2-6-4 Category:Tank engines Category:Deceased